La douzième supernova
by Sheila Snape-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Voici Mistfers D Sheila, grâce à qui Ace va survivre bien que ce ne soit pas l'histoire principale. Pour plus d'infos, venez voir. Promis je ne mords pas.
1. Chapter 1

?:Salut c'est moi!

Lecteurs: Oh non, pas elle.

Sheila: Et si! Donc voici une nouvelle fic, première sur One Piece en espérant que ça va vous plaire.

Disclaimer: Tout est à Oda-sensei sauf Sheila, Azael et l'histoire qui son à moi!

 **Une nouvelle supernova**

Qui est-ce ?

A l'archipel Shabondy ,dans une salle des ventes du groove 1.

L'équipage des mugiwaras au complet se battait pour récupérer la sirène lorsque Silvers Rayleigh sortit et assomma tout les gardes grâce à son fluide royal. Aussitôt Nico Robin reconnut les autres pirates.

Robin :Ce sont des pirates, il y a Trafalgar Law ,200 000 000 de béries ,Eusstass « captain » Kidd ,315 000 000 de béries ,et Mistfers D. Sheila ,300 000 000 de béries.

Kidd :Bon ,je vais vous dégager le terrain, prenez ça comme une faveur les minables.

Aussitôt Luffy, Law et Sheila réagirent et ils sortirent en se disputant pour savoir qui s'occuperait de la marine. Dès que les quatre furent sortis les marines leurs envoyèrent des boulets de canon. Luffy renvoya le sien avec un « gomu gomu no fusen » Kidd un « reppel » Law en l'échangeant avec la tête d'un marine et Sheila avec un bouclier.

Sheila :Vous avez vraiment de drôle de pouvoir les mecs.

Kidd :Tu peux parler, gamine.

Sheila :Je ne suis pas une gamine. Je vous conseille de partir, un amiral va bientôt arriver, si il n'est pas déjà la.

?:En fait, je suis déjà la et je vais vous arrêter.

L'amiral Kisaru venait d'arriver. Il était trop tard pour fuir. Très rapidement, il n'y eu plus que les capitaines debout. Jusqu'à présent Sheila n'avait rien fait a part se protéger.

Law :Tu pourrais te bouger un peu, Miss Sheila.

Sheila :C'est plus drôle de vous regarder vous faire massacrer.

Law :Parce que tu crois pouvoir faire mieux ?

Sheila :Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sure grâce à mon fruit des boucliers et mon fluide.

Law :Et bien prouve-le.

Sheila :D'accord mais je vais vous protéger avant, je n'ai pas envie d'être déconcentrée par vos cris de douleurs quand les pacifistas vous attaqueront.

Kidd :Espèce de sale gamine ! Tu vas le ...

Sheila :Bouclier protection.

Des boucliers apparurent, protégeant les pirates et bâillonnant Kidd au passage. Kisaru attaqua la jeune fille mais son attaque fut stoppée par les boucliers.

 **A SUIVRE...**

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous me laisserez des reviews me disant que vous voulez savoir la suite que je verrai à poster demain si j'ai le temps puisque la fic est finise euh finite enfin vous avez compris (du moins je l'espère). Bref à la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! Bon, désolée pour le retard mais j'étais très occupée comme à faire mes devoirs et stresser pour mes contrôles. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et voici donc le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Une grande puissance.**

Aussitôt,Sheila bondit et envoya un coup de pied fouetté dans la poitrine de l'amiral,l'envoyant voler sur plusieurs mètres. Tous les pirates et les marines était bouche bée. Sheila se retourna vers Law et lui dit :

Sheila :Tu vois que je me débrouille mieux que vous !

Law :Pff ! Un simple coup de chance.

Rayleigh :Pas tout à fait. Cette demoiselle utilise à merveille le fluide combatif.

Sheila sourit puis se retourna et revint à son combat. Quelques secondes plus tard les boucliers protégeant les pirates disparurent et ils en profitèrent pour partir.

Après quelques minutes de combat, un marine intervint et tira une balle sur la jeune fille, qui, fatiguée et ne l'ayant vue que trop tard, ne parvint pas à l'esquiver ou à la bloquer et se fit capturer.

Peu de temps après, il fut annoncé qu'elle serait exécutée en même temps que Ace aux Poings Ardents.

Pendant ce temps, les mugiwaras affrontaient Bartholomew Kuma. L'affrontement dura quelques dizaines de minutes à la fin desquelles ils furent battus et envoyés sur différentes îles.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, à Marineford.

Portgas D. Ace et Mistfers D. Sheila étaient agenouillés sur l'esplanade et entourés de marines lorsque Barbe Blanche et son équipage surgirent de l'eau dans la baie.

Barbe Blanche :Relâche mon fils et cette jeune fille, Sengoku !

Sengoku :Il en est hors de question ! Je les exécuterait tous les deux !

Barbe Blanche :Très bien, alors tu auras voulu cette guerre !

Sur ces mots, les pirates de Barbe Blanche attaquèrent les marines. Les combats étaient aux plus fort quand Mugiwara no Luffy surgit du ciel accompagné de Jinbei, Crocodile, Ivankov et bien d'autres.

Luffy :Attends-moi, j'arrive, Ace !

Ace :Luffy, ne viens pas me sauver !

Et malgré la demande de son frère de ne pas le sauver, Luffy se précipita au secours de Ace. Après de longs et dangereux combats et que Hancock eut donné la clé à celui-ci, Luffy arriva auprès de Ace et de Sheila. Mais Kisaru brisa la clé. Heureusement, Mister Three était là et il lui créa une autre clé avec son pouvoir. Du coup, il put délivrer Ace et Sheila et ils s'échappèrent tous ensemble. Mais Akainu commença à provoquer Ace en insultant Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci voulu se battre mais Akainu se détourna de lui et s'attaqua à Luffy qui, épuisé, ne parvint pas à bouger. Aussi, Ace voulut le protéger et se mit en travers de la route de l'amiral en regardant Luffy pour ne pas voir la mort arriver. Mais il ne sentit pas le poing d'Akainu le traverser car Sheila l'avait protéger avec l'un de ses boucliers. Aussitôt ils recommencèrent à courir pour s'échapper. Une fois arrivés sur la bateau de Barbe Blanche les pirates s'enfuirent rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, les pirates de Barbe Blanche guettaient la mer pour surveiller si il y avait des ennemis. Un peu après, ils arrivèrent à une île du Nouveau Monde où, soulagés, ils se relâchèrent enfin et discutèrent. Pendant ce temps, Sheila leur demanda un escargophone pour contacter son équipage.

Sheila : Comment allez-vous les gars ?

Azael : Non toi, comment tu vas ?

Sheila : Un peu fatiguée, sinon ça va.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis, avec Barbe Blanche et Marco, ils décidèrent que Sheila resterait encore un peu avec eux. Peu après, Rayleigh vint chercher Luffy pour l'entraîner. Quelques jours plus tard, Sheila était en train de s'entraîner avec Marco quand elle lui tomba dessus, leurs lèvres en contact. Toute gênée, elle se releva vite et s'excusa, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il se redressa et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave mais elle resta gênée. En fait, voilà un ou deux jours qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il était souvent là pour l'aider et lui parler de tout et de rien, de piraterie, de navigation et des livres qui leur plaisaient. Il l'aidait à faire passer le temps quoi. Et la journée continua de mal en pis. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se cogner à lui. Finalement, elle lui donna rendez-vous dans sa chambre à la tombée de la nuit.

Marco : Alors, que veux-tu ?

Sheila : En fait, je voulais te dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Elle baissa les yeux en le disant. Celui-ci lui releva le visage et lui dit

Marco : Moi aussi.

Et calmement et tendrement, il l'embrassa.

Sheila devint membre de la 2° division et son équipage se joignit à celui de Barbe Blanche. Marco et Sheila restèrent en couple jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensait. Les critiques sont les bienvenues! Au revoir!


End file.
